mcreatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Wool
Wool is a block obtained from sheep that can be dyed 16 different colors. Wool blocks are weak, flammable, and do not offer much resistance against explosions. As of the Beta 1.2 update, white, light gray, gray, and black wool can be obtained naturally by shearing sheep, and as of the 1.4 patch, brown and pink sheep can spawn naturally throughout the world. Sheep have a 82.8% to be white, 5% chance to be black, 5% chance to be gray, 5% chance to be light gray, 3% chance to be brown, and a 0.2% chance to be pink. Pink is the rarest wool color naturally. White wool can also be created by combining 4 pieces of string together, which can be found in dungeons or obtained by killing Spiders or breaking cobwebs. Killing sheep will yield 1 wool, while shearing will yield 1-3 wool and keep the creature alive for future shearing. With three wool and three wooden planks, you can make a bed. Crafting |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3=None |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6=None |box1-7=None |box1-8=None |box1-9=None }} As a Crafting Ingredient |box1-1= |box1-2= }} |box1-1 = |box1-2 = |box1-3 = |box1-4 = |box1-5 = |box1-6 = }} History Wool was added for the creation of paintings, carpeting, colorful structures, and in-game pixel art. Wool is also a suitable material for docks, as wool blocks will stop boats and absorb some impact from the collisions in a manner similar to soul sand. In Creative Classic mode, wool blocks were known as cloth blocks that came in a set of 16 colors, although the palette was slightly different from the one available in Beta. Three shades of gray were added in Classic 0.0.20a. Except for white cloth, colored cloth blocks were unobtainable during Classic's Survival Test and Infdev unless they were pre-placed into the map file. They were completely removed from the code in Infdev. Placing these blocks on the map would cause the game client to crash, since the blocks no longer existed. When colored wool was introduced again in Beta 1.2, cloth blocks were renamed wool blocks. Colored Wool Making wool from string is not recommended as string is much harder to obtain without the aid of an efficient mob trap. The new string to wool recipe is 4 string in a 2x2 square. The old one was 3x3. Colored wool is made from dye and any color wool. The position of the wool and dye in the crafting square doesn't matter. Efficiency By right clicking on a sheep with dye, the sheep will be colored in the color of the dye. When sheared, they drop 1-3 blocks of the colored wool, allowing more than crafting colored wool or killing the dyed sheep, which gives only 1 unit. Gallery Woolbeta.png|Current Wool Colors Woolclassic.png|Classic Wool Colors Javaw 2013-02-14 07-36-10-37.jpg|A creeper face created out of wool. images-3.jpeg|TNT created out of wool. images-4.jpeg|Some hostile mobs created out of wool. images-6.jpeg|A contraption created out of wool. Note dispensers are also used. images-7.jpeg|A creeper face created out of wool in the ground. Hamtoromc.jpg|A hamster created out of wool. images-9.jpeg|Kirby created out of wool. images-10.jpeg|A full creeper created out of wool. 2012-04-05 05.37.29.png|Nyan Cat created out of wool. 2012-04-05_05.37.41.png|Another Kirby created out of wool. 2012-04-05_05.38.04.png|The iron sword created out of wool. 2012-04-05_05.38.18.png|The 1-Up Mushroom from Super Mario World created out of wool. 2012-04-05_05.38.36.png|The Goomba from Super Mario Bros. created out of wool. 2012-04-05_05.38.48.png|The Fire Flower from Super Mario World created out of wool. U.S.A flag.jpg|The United States flag created out of wool. Crafting-light-gray-wool.png Light Gray Wool-1-.png Crafting-magenta-wool.png Magenta wool.png Crafting-cyan-wool.png Cyan wool.png Crafting-light-blue-wool.png Light blue wool.png Crafting-gray-wool.png Gray wool.png Crafting-black-wool.png Black wool.png Crafting-purple-wool.png Purple wool.png Crafting-blue-wool.png Blue wool.png Crafting-lime-wool.png Crafting-brown-wool.png Brown wool.png Crafting-yellow-wool.png Yellow wool.png Crafting-orange-wool.png Orange wool.png Craft-Red Wool.png Red Wool.png Craft-Green Wool.png Green Wool.png Whitewool.png Minecraft_pic_1.jpg|The Flags Made out of wool.|link=http://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/File:Minecraft_pic_1.jpg Category:Blocks Category:Wools Category:Blocks That are Not Transparent Category:Flammable Blocks Category:Mob Drops Category:Decorative Category:Manufactured Blocks